Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4109358-20161112215747
Here we go :D Grey's Anatomy *Meredith - Hillary all the fucking way *Cristina - Hillary *Alex - Hillary. However, since he grew up white trash in Iowa and if he wasn't college educated, he would've voted for Trump. *Derek - Hillary *Bailey - Hillary *Richard - Hilary *Callie - Hillary *Lexie - Hillary, but I can see her being somewhat conservative. *Addie - She's probably a Republican, but there's no way in hell she'd vote for Trump, so Hillary. *Mark - Hillary *Izzie - Idk why I'm not sure, but I would guess Hillary *Owen - I'm positive he's a Republican, but he'd probably vote for Hillary given the nasty things Trump's said about Veterans. *Jo - Hillary *Jackson - Hillary *April - Trump... She's probably one of those morons that voted for him because of the pro life thing. *Arizona - Hillary *George - HILLARY. Homeboy was half thinking about letting a neo nazi patient die in surgery ffs. *Burke - Trump *Amelia - This is the same girl that was traumatized by finding out she fucked a Republican, who do you think? xD *Ben - Hillary Glee *Rachel - Hillary *Finn - Hillary *Quinn - She's probably a Republican, but Hillary. *Santana - Hillary *Kurt - Hillary *Blaine - he's def a gays for Trump guy tbh *Puck - Trump for sure *Mike - Hillary *Tina - Hillary *Sue - Trump *Will - Hillary *Brittany - Hillary, but I wouldn't be surprised if she voted for Trump. *Artie - Hillary *Mercedes - Hillary *Sam - Hillary *Kitty - Don't drag me, but I think she'd vote for Hillary at the end of the day, but would be reluctant about it. She likely would have originally supported Cruz or some shit. *Marley - Hillary *Ryder - Hillary *Jake - Hillary *Unique - Hillary One Tree Hill *Lucas - ...........Trump. *Brooke - I can see her being a Republican, but there's no fucking way in hell she'd vote for Trump. *Haley - Hillary *Nathan - Hillary *Peyton - Hillary *Julian - Hillary *Dan - TRUMP *Quinn - Hillary *Clay - I can see him being a moderate Republican, but he def wouldn't vote for Trump. *Alex - Hillary *Skills - Hillary *Mouth - Hillary *Millie - Hillary *Karen - Hillary *Keith - Hillary *Rachel - Hillary HTGAWM *Wes - oh my baby's voting for Hillary *Annalise - HILLARY *Michaela - Hillary, but she'd be very critical of her. *Laurel - Hillary *Asher - He's probably a Trump supporter, but Michaela def would've put him in his place and he would've ended up voting for Hillary *Connor - Probably hates both of them, but voted for Hillary *Oliver - Hillary *Frank - TRUMP *Bonnie - Trump until PussyGate, then she ended up voting for Hillary The Flash *Barry - Hillary *Iris - Hillary *Cisco - Hillary *Caitlin - As ignorant as she is, probably Hillary. *Joe - Hillary *Wally - Hates both candidates, but Hillary *Wells/Harry/whatever the fuck his name is now: Trump lmao *Leonard - Hillary. Len is a crook himself, but he knows damn well Trump ain't shit. Shameless (I have to lmao) *Frank - gee i wonder who !!! *Fiona - HILLARY *Ian - Hillary *Lip - Hillary *Vee - Hillary *Kev - He may give off Trump supporter vibes, but def Hillary. *Mickey - Trump *Mandy - Hillary